


All My Loves - Allison

by pterawaters



Series: All My Loves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison doesn't like being separated from Stiles while they're undercover, despite Scott's best efforts at comforting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loves - Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Easter Egg section for my [2013 Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/), [All My Loves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065822). It will make more sense in the context of that fic.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, [raving_liberal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal)!

Allison walked back and forth in the kitchen, trying not to panic. Scott sat at the kitchen table, reading a book Patty had given him, while Patty herself sat on the other side, taking notes out of a heavy, leather-bound book. Ivy was off somewhere "working the farm.” Allison spent most of the morning packing and then repacking her things before moving on first to Scott's, then Stiles' things. Now that she'd repacked both of their bags three times over, she was running out of things to do.

Normally, Allison always had something to do, some way to keep her hands busy, even if it were just playing with her phone, or a pencil, or a necklace, or her earrings, or a shoelace, while she paid attention to something else. With absolutely nothing to do, Allison felt herself begin to crack.

"Haven't they been down there a long time?" she asked Patty, sitting down in the chair across from the werewolf. "They didn't come up for lunch."

"Bruce doesn't like to be interrupted." Patty turned the page of her book and gave Allison a smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring. "He does this all the time. They're fine."

Reminding herself to use Stiles' undercover name, Allison said, "Dave never misses a meal. He's got this crazy metabolism—"

"Allison," Scott broke in, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I can hear his heartbeat. He's okay."

Patty's eyes on her made Allison want to punch her, so she took a deep breath and leaned into Scott. Knowing Patty could hear her, but not caring, Allison asked Scott, "Come with me? I need a minute."

"Yeah," Scott replied, like she thought he would. He set down his book and stood as Allison did.

Addressing Patty, Allison said, "We're going to our room. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Patty replied, and Allison let out a relieved breath when the werewolf didn't try to stop them.

Allison knew shutting the door behind Scott wouldn't keep Patty from hearing their conversation, but the illusion of privacy made her feel about ten times more in control. "I don't like not seeing him for this long," she told Scott. Useless words, she knew, but airing them made her feel better.

"Yeah, me neither," Scott said, sitting down on the bed and patting the space beside him in invitation. Allison joined him and let him put his arm around her shoulders again. She always felt better when Scott was holding her, and she loved and hated that about him. 

"I'm just all—" Allison tried to say, but she didn't want to be overheard. She made an indecisive movement with her hand and sighed. "Last night kind of..."

Scott frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together and his gaze on Allison's hands, like he might be able to read the words she couldn't say. Now there was a thought. Allison didn't know any sign language, but there were other ways. Getting an idea, Allison took the notebook out of her bag and began to write.

"Last night made me confused," she wrote, showing it to Scott.

He took the pen from her and wrote, "How?" He paused and then added on, "Exactly?"

"This whole three-person marriage thing has me thrown off," Allison wrote. "I didn't know it was allowed."

"I'm not sure it actually is," Scott said out loud. 

Then Scott wrote, "Does pretending to be with Stiles bother you? We don't have to lay it on so thick, if you're uncomfortable."

Allison gave Scott and amused smile and shook her head. "No," she wrote. Out loud, she added, "Kind of the opposite?"

"Oh, my god, me too!" Scott said, pulling the paper toward him and writing on it. "I thought it just felt so natural because he's my best friend, but it feels like way more than that."

"Like it's real?" Allison wrote, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she waited for Scott's answer.

He nodded and said out loud, "So real."

Allison wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that she and Scott were on the same page except be grateful for it. In a quiet voice, she admitted to Scott, "I miss him. It's only been a few hours, but…"

"Yeah, I know," Scott said, putting his hand over hers. "I can't imagine not being able to hear him this whole time."

"And you're sure he's okay?"

"Yeah," Scott assured her, pulling Allison into a tight hug. "His heart beat kinda has a funky rhythm all the time, but—"

Scott paused so long that Allison pulled back and studied his face. The way his brows were drawn together and he smiled at her with only half his face made Allison worried. "What? What's going on?"

"It's just, his heart usually beats faster than this. You know, always moving, like he does," Scott said, moving one hand from around Allison's back to scratch at the back of his neck. 

"But?" Allison prompted with a worried frown.

Scott chuckled nervously, "But his heart has been slowing down for awhile now. I mean, he seems fine, but—"

Allison grabbed the sheathed knife from her bag and stood up. "I don't care if there's fifty alpha werewolves between him and me, I'm going to see St—him."

"Allison," Scott protested weakly as he followed her. "Allison, don't. Everything's probably fine."

"I don't like _probably_ , Scott. We Smiths make sure we protect what's ours. We don't rely on probably. You knew that when you married me."

Scott stopped protesting. Well, he stopped protesting against Allison. Instead, he gave Allison a long look before nodding, then charging in shoulder-to-shoulder with Allison, ready to help her get their Stiles back.


End file.
